metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Pirate Homeworld
The Pirate Homeworld is the home-world of the Space Pirates. Samus Aran visits the planet in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Features The Pirate Homeworld is plagued by a steady stream of acid rain, harming any creature without proper protection. The planet was also hit by a Leviathan. What makes this case remarkable is that the Phazon corruption spread extraordinarily fast, possibly from the Space Pirate's interactions with the Seed. When the Leviathan was destroyed, the planet's corruption was stopped. The Homeworld is also protected by a gigantic shield, which Samus had to deactivate in order for the Federation's assault to commence. Areas The planet includes the Space Pirate Command Center, a research facility, a mining site and the Pirate Homeworld Leviathan. In the Command Centre, there are two doors in one room that cannot be opened. It is likely that these doors lead to the Pirate's living quarters, or High Command. Inhabitants While the planet's most abundant life-forms are Space Pirates, Metroids and a few other bioforms dwell on the planet as well, such as Shriekbats and Scritters, who thrive in the sheltered areas throughout the Space Pirate complexes, despite the inhospitable weather conditions. Another species that may originate here are the Korakk Beasts. A possible plant that may have grown on the planet is the highly toxic Bajar Grove, since it and the pirates are stated as having alkaloid in their systems. A number of mechanical creatures also reside on the planet, like the Puffer Mines which have been cybernetically enhanced to survive the rough conditions. A number of deceased wildlife can be found and scanned in various places where Pirate experiments have gone wrong, such as in the Scrapvault, where one such example has been woven into the Pirate structure. The Bounty Hunter Gandrayda also makes an appearance here in a boss battle. The Leviathan on the planet is guarded by Omega Ridley, an enhanced and revived version of Meta Ridley corrupted by Phazon. Bosses *Gandrayda *Metroid Hatcher *Pirate Commander *Omega Ridley Major Upgrades *X-Ray Visor *Grapple Voltage *Hazard Suit *Nova Beam *Hyper Grapple Trivia *The Pirate Homeworld is never explicitly named, although the name of the planet is likely along the lines of 'Urtragia', or 'Urtrag'. The only basis for this name is the Urtragian Shriekbat that is found upon the planet. However, other than the presence of this lifeform (which may or may not even be native to the planet) there is no concrete evidence to name the Pirate Homeworld. A different name might be based on Shuzoku as a Pirate seems to call all pirates by that name in the E-manga. The planet's name would be of Space Pirate origin.Metroid Prime 3: Corruption - See logbook entry Utragian Shriekbat in the Pirate Homeworld creatures section. *There is a glitch in the room Mine Lift that will not let a player continue the game if the player saves after the glitch, forcing them to restart the game. There are two spinners in the room, which cause the lift in the room to drop. However, if one spinner is activated and the player leaves the room, both spinners will be deactivated when the player returns, and the mine lift cannot be dropped. If this happens and the player saves, the game cannot be continued. *There is a reference to a seemingly lost Metroid game in the Research Facility of Pirate Homeworld. In the room Metroid Processing, a terminal mentions that "Metroid project Dread is almost completed." This likely refers to the Nintendo DS video game, Metroid Dread, that seemingly fell off the radar for development; however, the terminal next to it says the project has failed. According to developers at Retro Studios, the reference was not intentional, but this inside joke has caused much frustration and false hope amongst gamers, as Metroid Dread was thought to have been possibly canceled prior to the release of Metroid Prime 3. :*In the Phendrana Drifts Pirate Lab in Metroid Prime, there is a similar unintentional reference to Metroid Prime Hunters, the scan mentions a Hunter Metroid with the assigned code 'ds'. This was completley coincidental because the developers of Prime could not have known about Hunters because Prime was released years before Hunters, before even the DS existed. This may have been the inspiration for the Dread 'joke'. *The theme of the Space Pirate Homeworld is a remix of the music heard while in Chozodia during Metroid Zero Mission when Samus is trying to regain her lost Power Suit. References Category:Pirate Homeworld Category:Planets Category:Space Pirates